1. Area of the Art
The present invention is in the art of emergency medical equipment and is more specifically directed to a device for ensuring an open airway and positioning for intubation during resuscitation of an unconscious patient.
2. Description of the Background
As a result of a variety of different accidents and medical emergencies an unconscious individual will cease breathing. It is essential to quickly restore breathing so that oxygen deficit does not result in brain damage or other organ damage. Generally, oxygenation and breathing can be restored by forcing air or oxygen into the individual's lungs. Air or oxygen will then naturally exit if the forcing pressure is temporarily discontinued. By continually repeating the process ventilation of the lungs can be maintained until the individual can takeover and begin to breath naturally. Air can be forced into the lungs by means of mouth to mouth resuscitation or by means of a mask that forces air or oxygen into the unconscious patient's mouth.
Loss of consciousness or any condition that leads to lack of tone or unresponsiveness of the muscles of the jaw or tongue can cause the tongue or the epiglottis to fall towards the back of the throat thereby obstructing the airway. This is commonly known as “swallowing one's tongue.” To deal with such a situation a rescuer needs to open the airway by tilting the patient's head back and lifting the chin (i.e., hyperextending the patient's neck which involves a maneuver where the jaw of a prone, unconscious patient is pulled gently forward while the individual's head is tipped slightly backwards). This pulls the tongue away from the trachea and opens the airway. If the patient starts spontaneously breathing on their own, the rescuer imply needs to continue to hold the airway open (i.e., maintain the correct neck position). If, however, the patient does not spontaneously breath, it will be necessary to hold the airway open while the patient is artificially ventilated. This requires one to place a resuscitation mask with attached resuscitator can be placed over the patient's nose and mouth. The resuscitator bag is then squeezed to force air into the patient's lungs.
All too frequently, the airway will not be optimally opened. This may result in failure to adequately ventilate the lungs. Instead of directing air to the lungs the air may find its way into the patient's stomach. This can lead to more than bloating of the patient; it may provoke vomiting with the significant danger that the vomitus will be inhaled by the patient. Such inhalation can lead to serious later medical consequences assuming that it does not altogether prevent resuscitation.
If it is not possible to adequately open the airway, the solution may be to intubate the patient. The patient must be placed in the correct hyperextended position neck to perform endotracheal intubation. Intubation is performed by inserting an “L” shaped device with a light at the tip to lift the jaw and tongue so as to visualize the patient's vocal cords. At that point an endotracheal tube can be inserted through the vocal cords and into the lungs. Once the tube has been inserted approximately two inches past the vocal cords, it is essential to stabilize the tube by taping it to an endotraceal tube holder. Then the rescuer can ventilate the patient through the tube and does not to hyperextend the neck and get a good seal with a mask. When the endotracheal tube is in place it is important to stabilize the patient's head position lest movement cause the tube to be pulled out.
Inflatable bladders have been used in a variety of medical and non-medical contexts for providing support and comfort. For example U.S. Pat. No. Des. 368,524 to Reedus shows a design for an inflatable lumbar design pillow. U.S. Pat. No. 6,331,170 to Ordway discloses an adjustable back support belt including an inflatable portion. U.S. Pat. No. 6,327,725 to Veilleux et al. discloses an inflatable pillow that includes neck support. U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,185 to Chitwood discloses a cervical traction and stretching device that includes an inflatable portion. U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,176 to Graham discloses a cervical traction and exercise device that includes an inflatable elongated bladder for placing pressure upon a user's neck.
However, none of the prior art devices are structured or intended to provide forces to ensure opening of an unconscious patient's airway.